1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
Methods of visualizing image information through an electrostatic charge image, such as an electrophotography method, are currently used in various fields. With respect to the electrophotography method, an electrostatic charge image (electrostatic latent image) is formed on a photoreceptor (image holding member) by means of charging and exposure processes, and the electrostatic latent image is developed with a developer which includes a toner, and is passed through transfer and fixing processes, so that the image is visualized. A two-component developer formed of a toner and a carrier and a one-component developer using a magnetic toner or a non-magnetic toner independently are known as the developer used herein, and for the preparation of such toners, generally applied is a kneading and pulverizing preparation method in which a thermoplastic resin is molten-kneaded together with a pigment, a charge-controlling agent, and a release agent, such as a wax, and, after cooling, the resultant is finely pulverized and further classified. Inorganic or organic particles for improving the fluidity or cleaning properties may also be added, as necessary, to the surface of the toner particles in such a toner.